


hard to break

by catefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Dimilix, background sylgrid if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish
Summary: It started out so subtle that he could have easily missed it.Being the king of a united Fódlan, Dimitri had a lot of things running through his mind. Some of which include various trade disputes, poverty, and low simmering bouts of rebellion.Hence, at a time where he was at the helm of creating tremendous change throughout the continent, it was normal for Dimitri to get carried away in his duties and miss noticing the first time it happened.“…Felix?”“What?”The tug at his sleeve was almost menacing.“You can let go now.”3+1 times Felix fell back into old habits around Dimitri
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	hard to break

**Author's Note:**

> blurb words. I honestly don't know how I feel about this piece but here ya go.

It started out so subtle that he could have easily missed it.

Being the king of a united Fódlan, Dimitri had a lot of things running through his mind. Some of which include various trade disputes, poverty, and low simmering bouts of rebellion.

Hence, at a time where he was at the helm of creating tremendous change throughout the continent, it was normal for Dimitri to get carried away in his duties and miss noticing the first time it happened.

I.

It was the end of a long drawn out meeting with the council. The room was abuzz with political chatter and debates, everyone talking over one another as they made their way out of the council chamber, bowing before Dimitri before taking their leave.

Dimitri gave each a nod of acknowledgement, a gesture to bid them farewell. However, even though many have decided to leave their issues for another day, several still deemed it fit to discuss such with Dimitri himself. It was taxing enough to take command of the entire room during the meeting, now he had to deal with those persistent enough to personally approach the king to sway him into their favor.

“I must apologize Lord Rowan but it would be best to discuss these changes with Count Galatea, seeing as he also oversees taxes in your territory. I can not grant you an ultimatum unless you gain his consent.” Dimitri had been conversing with him for quite a while now. Dimitri could distantly hear the impatient tapping of Felix’s foot from behind him.

But Dimitri was king.

He must see to it that everyone’s voice is heard.

It was his duty.  
  
“But your Majesty, surely you could at least convince Count Galatea that this is for the benefit of all.” The lowly lord was determined, unafraid of Felix’s glare from over Dimitri’s shoulder.

He wasn’t fooling anyone.

Dimitri was well aware it wasn’t.

“Once again, such is the process prescribed by our laws.”

“Your Majesty, please take into consideration that—“

Suddenly, there it was.

A sharp, demanding tug on his sleeve.

That familiar tug was something he cannot forget, especially considering that he was at the receiving end of it for more than a decade.

Immediately, Dimitri froze, heart stuttering in his chest as he turned around to stare at his childhood friend.

_‘Did Felix just…?’_

Felix kept his grip steady as he continued to glare at Lord Rowan, sharp amber eyes aflame with a tinge of annoyance.

“His Majesty has made himself clear.” Felix’s words were stern. There were only few who would dare challenge the Duke Fraldarius himself, most of whom were foolish. Dimitri liked to think that Lord Rowan was at least smart enough not to continue on his argument.

After all, Felix’s glare was usually more than enough to dissuade anyone foolish enough to continue their seemingly innocent politicking.

“A-ah, yes…that is correct. My apologies, sire.” Lord Rowan stepped back and bowed in haste. “I shall take my leave.”

“Very well.” Dimitri could see the other lords reluctantly making their way out, Felix’s mere presence at Dimitri’s side preventing them from coming any closer.

Although talking to Lord Rowan had taken quite a bit of his time, Dimitri’s thoughts were no longer filled with taxes, politics and territories.

Now, thoughts of Felix filled his mind, wonder and warmth spread through his chest as he turned to properly look at him.

Dimitri could still remember the way Felix would tug at his sleeve to catch his attention when they were children.

It happened often when they were at parties. During which, Dimitri would be crowded on by various nobles, eager to greet the crown prince with a curtsy and a bow.

Felix did not like this one bit.

Dimitri could remember how much Felix wanted to monopolize their time together before they would part ways, inviting Dimitri to play in the gardens as often as he can, challenging him to spars while Gustave wasn’t around or just about anything Felix could think of.

And Dimitri let Felix have his way every time.

At the parties, while the nobles scrambled to gain Dimitri’s attention, Felix would quietly place himself beside Dimitri, his face adorned with an upset pout, tiny hand reaching out and clinging to the edge of Dimitri’s sleeve. Felix had always worn his heart on his sleeve, making it easy for anyone to console Felix whenever the need arose. Dimitri didn’t mind. In fact, whenever Felix did that tiny gesture, Dimitri would not hesitate to quickly shift his attention to Felix, eager to please him, and make him happy.

Now, rather than a childish pout plastered on his face, Felix had his signature scowl, brows scrunched together in ire as he kept his grip steady on his sleeve, his eyes following Lord Rowan’s retreat.

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile.

Soon enough, they were the only ones left in the council chamber, the tug at his sleeve ever present even as the doors lid shut.

Dimitri almost wanted to let Felix hold on for as long as he wanted.

Unfortunately, they had pressing matters to attend to, and Dimitri didn’t have the heart to just tug his arm away from Felix’s grip.  
  
He settled for a less brash solution.

“…Felix?”

“ _What?”_

The tug at his sleeve was almost menacing.

“You can let go now.”

II.

Their relationship was fairly new.

It was five years after the war, five years after the start of healing Fódlan into something better. It was five years after an uphill battle against a formidable foe, and yet their classmates find the fact that they are now officially courting each other the most interesting thing to have happened in Fódlan.

Whenever they were found together, which was near always, their old classmates would jump at the opportunity to poke fun at them.

Well not exactly them, more specifically Felix.  
  
“I told you guys, Felix was definitely the first to confess. He’s been attached to Dimitri since they barely could pronounce each other’s name.”Sylvain has just downed his third drink. His cheeks were flushed red, almost matching the shade of his auburn hair. Ingrid had taken it upon herself to switch Sylvain’s next drink with her glass of water, drinking Sylvain’s beer to the last drop.

“But His Majesty is the more romantic one.” Ashe quipped. “It would make sense that he would take that first step.”

“I am inclined to agree.” Dedue added. “Though, he hasn’t told me of the exact details of how it happened. Still, he must have been the first to broach the topic.”

“Aww, but guys! Felix is _impatient_. He wouldn’t just sit and wait until Dimitri approached him.” Annette slightly swayed in her seat. Dedue steadied her with one hand on her shoulder. “Felix is a man of action. He totally would confess first.”

“But Felix can be quite shy too.” Mercedes giggled. “He blushes as easily as he gets angry.”

“Hey now, I’m sure we can just ask Dimitri how it went and settle this once and for all.” Ingrid was already on her fifth drink, and showed no signs of being tipsy. Out of everyone, she was clearly the most clearheaded.

“Well your Majesty, care to enlighten us?” Sylvain asked Dimitri as he eyed Felix with knowing grin.

To Dimitri, there was really no need to clarify things seeing as some of their classmates already figured it out.

But since they really wanted to know.

“It was Felix.” Dimitri announced happily, standing up and placing his hand on Felix’s shoulder.

“Awww.”

“I have clearly misjudged you, Felix. I’m impressed.”

“I would have never pegged Felix to be quite the romantic.”

“And here I thought, Dimitri was the sap.”

“I knew it! Did he sweep you off your feet?”

“Told you I give great advice.”

“Shut up, all of you.” The shade of red painting his face betrayed Felix’s embarrassment.

“It surprised me in all honesty. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dimitri can’t help the smile on his face as he recalled that cherished moment.  
  
They were both sweaty from exertion. The sun was high in the sky as they cooled down after their latest spar.

It was routine.  
  
Dimitri was absolutely not ready for the moment when Felix settled his hand over his, his heart beating loudly that he almost could not decipher the words that fell from Felix’s lips.

Felix was avoiding his gaze as he spoke, a soft blush stained his cheeks as he continued to speak.

Dimitri’s breath caught in his throat as soon as Felix uttered: _“I would not mind it. Spending the rest of my days with you, that is.”_

His words set his heart flame, and Dimitri stumbled over his own as he returned the same to Felix.

Needless to say, the rest of their day was spent being closer to each other, almost afraid of letting go in fear of losing each other again.

It was a day that Dimitri held close to his heart.

As their classmates continued to gush over him, Felix had steadily moved behind Dimitri in a futile attempt to hide his flushed face.

“Aww, I thought you outgrew using Dimitri as a human shield.” Sylvain teased.

“Felix, that’s so cute!” Annette gushed.  
  
“It’s not.” Felix answered, still hiding his face from view.

Dimitri let out a soft chuckle.

Even as a grown man, he was still weak to his friends’ teasing.

In his youth, Felix made it a point to hide behind him whenever Glenn and Sylvain made fun of him. He would have tears on the verge of falling from his eyes, and would stomp as he answered back to Glenn and Sylvain’s jokes.

Some things never change it seemed.

Dimitri was glad that Felix will remain a constant in his life.

He could only hope that Felix would feel the same to have him in his life as well.

III.

Their mornings were incredibly soft.

Dimitri would wake up enveloped in warmth, comfortable enough to almost ease him to sleep despite his lack of it.

Felix had always been a cuddler.

His arms were wrapped securely over Dimitri’s shoulders, pressing Dimitri’s face into his chest, unconsciously letting Dimitri hear the soothing beat of his heart, almost lulling him to sleep.

Dimitri tightened his arms around Felix’s body as he buried himself further into Felix, inhaling the scent he has become so familiar with.

He would often spend his mornings like this, just basking in Felix’s touch as he waited for the sun to rise up in the sky.

It was peaceful despite the noise at the back of his mind.

It was odd looking back on how long it took for them to sleep next to each other once again.

When they were children, they almost always begged their fathers to let them sleep together, irrationally afraid to lose each other during the night, wanting to make the most of the time they had before Felix inevitably returned home.

Instead of sleeping however, they would trade stories with each other or read one of their favorite books under the covers. Eventually, drowsiness won over, and they fall asleep leaning against each other, hands held tight.  
  
Dimitri always woke up first.

He would wake up with Felix wrapped around him, Felix unconsciously seeking his warmth even in his sleep. Dimitri always made sure to keep quiet as possible, careful enough not to rouse Felix from his sleep. He would patiently wait for Felix to wake even as Rodrigue entered the room with silence, an apologetic smile gracing his features as he carefully lifted Felix’s sleeping form off Dimitri’s bed.

Dimitri would hear Felix’s soft grunt, and his voice raspy with sleep calling out his name. Felix would blink his eyes open as he waved farewell to his friend.

Needless to say, Dimitri spent the rest of the morning in his bed, missing Felix’s presence.

After Duscur, Felix and Rodrigue visited Fhirdiad often. Felix would stay with him for a few weeks before Rodrigue whisked him back home.  
  
Dimitri was heavily plagued with nightmares of the flames that took those he held dear away from him.  
  
Dimitri would wake up in cold sweat, waking Felix from his sleep at his bedside. Then Felix would hold his hand as he consoled his best friend, letting Dimitri hold it even as he slept.  
  
Dimitri would always be thankful for Felix for that.

After the rebellion however, Felix was persistent in driving him away, pulling away each time Dimitri got close.

It was even worse in the academy, and worse still during the peak of his madness.

Eventually, Felix became more open, amenable to the shy touches Dimitri often initiated.

Now, they were wrapped in each other in bed, reveling in each other’s warmth during one of Faerghus’s coldest winters.

It was a testament to how they had managed to close the distance between them.

And Dimitri couldn’t be happier than to relish in Felix’s affection.

“Go back to sleep, Dimitri.”

“Good morning, Felix.”

+1

Felix knew Dimitri like the hilt of his sword.

So it was no surprise that he would be the first to notice it.

Even though his left eye could no longer see, Dimitri still pushed his locks away from his left eye, practiced hands unconsciously removing the strands away from his face.

It was a simple act, and yet he still felt a pang of sadness in his chest.  
  
Dimitri had suffered for so long.

And yet, he had the _gall_ to turn away from him when he needed him most.  
  
Felix wondered whether he would’ve been able to save Dimitri from himself. He wondered if he were able to find him sooner, would Dimitri have come to peace with his demons before he threw himself into battle after battle seeking his own end, little by little destroying parts of himself into nothing.

But Felix knew better than to dwell on the past.

Now, he has all the time in the world to finally make up for it.

And he was about to make the most of it.


End file.
